


The One Where Dick Has An Oral Fixation

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, damian is of age yeah sure why not, hella blowjob, oral fixation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve gnawed your straw into oblivion,” Damian states. “Your lip is bleeding. And nail biting is a disgusting habit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dick Has An Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: DCU, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper or /Damian Wayne or /Jason Todd, oral fixation

Damian studies the drink in the cup holder, the way the straw is flattened, crinkled with bite marks, looks away from the movie and up at Dick, who’s chewing on the inside of his lip. The woman on the screen squeals and runs upstairs, which is idiotic if she’s trying to get _away_ from the killer, Damian thinks, rolling his eyes. American cinema still boggles him. When he looks back at Dick he’s brought his hand to his mouth, chewing on his nails. 

“Grayson,” he says, low but firm enough that he knows he can hear him. “Stop it.”

Dick’s eyebrows knit together. “What? I’m watching the movie.”

“You’ve gnawed your straw into oblivion,” Damian states. “Your lip is bleeding. And nail biting is a disgusting habit.”

Dick shifts, well, squirms actually, in his seat. “Oh.”

Damian sighs. “Just this once.”

Dick perks up. “Really?”

“Yes, but only for a --”

He’s interrupted by Dick’s tongue in his mouth, the wet slide of his lips against Damian’s, the hot press of Dick’s hand on his thigh. He allows him this brief public display of affection, cupping the back of his neck and kissing him slow, letting Dick suck his bottom lip into his mouth, until he gets so hard in his jeans that it becomes uncomfortable.

“Enough,” he finally says, pushing Dick back into his seat, cheeks flushed and short of breath. “Will you be able to make it through the rest of the movie without mauling yourself or my straw now?”

Dick’s smile nearly lights up the theater. “Yeah. I'm good.” He doesn’t take his hand off Damian’s thigh and Damian doesn’t remember to make him.

 

***

 

“Grayson. No. Grayson. _Dick._ ” Damian glances in the rearview mirror and yanks the car off the side of the road, throwing it in park just as Dick’s mouth envelopes him. The moan he makes around Damian’s cock is obscene, has Damian bucking up into his mouth, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. “Slow...slow _down_.”

Dick shakes his head, pulls off with a lewd pop. “Can’t,” he says, swirling his tongue over the head of Damian’s cock teasingly. “I was thinking about doing this the whole night.” 

Damian groans and his fist hits the roof of the car as the wet heat of Dick’s mouth wraps around him again, back of his throat flexing to take all of him down. “That’s,” Damian pants. “Why you couldn’t, _mother of god_ , keep anything out of your mouth.”

Dick hums in agreement around him and Damian’s knees buckles. He’s glad he’s already sitting down. He palms the back of Dick’s head and leans his head back, closes his eyes and just concentrates on the lips tight around his dick, Grayson’s tongue sliding down his shaft. It’s sloppy and wet and Dick can’t stop moaning and making stupid hot noises with his mouth full of Damian’s cock. It’s almost like he’s enjoying it more than Damian is. 

“You’re obscene, you know,” Damian says, looking down to watch Grayson bob up and down on his dick, mouth stretched around him perfectly. “The way you need to have things in your mouth constantly. It’s obscene.”

Dick groans loudly when Damian tugs on his hair a little then pushes him down. “You do enjoy that, don’t you?” He says, holding him there. Dick squeezes his thigh, the only answer his can give him with Damian’s cock so far down his throat he has to breath through his nose. “You want to taste me, don’t you?” He asks, petting the hair at the nape of Dick’s neck. 

Dick whimpers around him and shifts in the seat just enough to rub his dick against something, anything, relaxing his throat and swallowing Damian down until his nose brushes skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Damian gasps and grabs a fistful of Dick’s hair as his hips jerk and he comes down Dick’s throat, biting his lip as he watches Dick swallow around him, dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, refusing to take his mouth off of Damian until he completely collapses into the driver’s seat, muttering broken words, some of them not even in english. 

“A moment,” he finally manages to say, trying to even out his breathing. “Then. Home. And I can return the favor.”

Dick just grins a little, blushes high in his cheeks. 

Damian blinks at him. “You came in your pants, didn’t you?”

Dick shrugs and leans back in his own seat, stretching out his limbs. 

Damian shakes his head as he zips his pants back up and puts the car in drive. “ _Obscene."_


End file.
